Arctic Avengers
| Entity = arctic arctic, urban }} The Arctic Avengers is a Terrorist faction featured in the ''Counter-Strike'' series. They have made an appearance in all Counter-Strike games except Counter-Strike: Global Offensive. Official Description |-| Counter-Strike & Condition Zero= Swedish terrorist faction founded in 1977. Famous for their bombing of the Canadian embassy in 1990. |-| Condition Zero Strategy Guide= Origin: Swedish Terrorist faction founded in 1977. Notorious for their bombing of the Canadian Embassy in 1990. Focus: Shortly after the Brotherhood was founded, the Arctic Avengers outgrew it and formed their own radical faction. Currently spread across Sweden, Switzerland, and Austria, the Arctic Avengers have claimed responsibility for 300 politically targeted assassinations and 2,000 civilian deaths. Their most notorious act was the destruction of an assisted-living complex in Vienna, Austria, in which 478 people were killed. Strength: Although membership is only 400 at present, they have thousands of supporters and sympathizers. They receive funding through private benefactors and have clandestine recruiting meetings in various embassies across Europe. The Arctic Avengers are masters of destruction and are adept at hand-to-hand combat.Ham, T., & Stratton, S. (2003). Counter Strike: Condition Zero (Prima's Official Strategy Guide), pp. 42. Roseville, CA: Prima Games. ISBN: 0-7615-4297-3 Appearance In Counter-Strike and Counter-Strike: Source, the Arctic Avengers wear arctic-camouflage uniforms and black balaclavas, while in Condition Zero, they wear black berets and goggles. Map/Bot Appearances Counter-Strike= For unknown reasons, the player's model in the (later removed) Counter-Terrorist Training Center map was changed from that of the SAS to that of the Arctic Avengers in ''Counter-Strike'' 1.1. |-|Xbox= *Airstrip *Militia *Office *Piranesi *Vostok |-|Condition Zero= In the Tour of Duty, the bots that use this skin are: - Normal= *Psycho - Hard= *Razor *Nails - Expert= *Crow *Hawk }} Outside the Tour of Duty, the following bots will use the Arctic Avengers skin as a Terrorist and the SAS skin as a Counter-Terrorist: - Tough= *Adrian - Hard= *Vladimir - Very Hard= *Quinn - Elite= *Zed }} These bots are unchanged in Source. |-|Deleted Scenes= *Counter Terrorist Training (as wooden targets at the shooting range) *Secret War (along with the Phoenix Connexion) *Building Recon *Thin Ice Trivia *The game file name for this player model is "arctic" while in Condition Zero: Deleted Scenes, it is "arctic" and "urban". **The Urban model seems to be a beta testing model, as it holds the MP5 SD and SPAS-12, which both use the Half-Life models. *The first name given to this player model is "snow guy". *In Deleted Scenes, the members of this faction speak Russian during battle, but during the stealth part of Building Recon, they are seen conversing with each other in English. *All sniper Terrorist bots in Tour of Duty use Arctic Avengers. *The design of the Arctic Avengers have changed frequently throughout the Counter-Strike series. *#In ''Counter-Strike'' 1.6, they were wearing ski masks, similar to the Phoenix Connexion. *#In Condition Zero, the masks were replaced with berets and sunglasses. *#In Counter-Strike: Source, the models look similar to 1.6 but this time, their masks do not have a hole for the mouth and their jacket has a different pattern. *In Condition Zero, the Arctic Avengers can be spawned via in the console "impulse 76". *Concept art for this faction exists during Global Offensive development. Category:Factions Category:Terrorist